Your Voice
by Kookie-laTae
Summary: "Apa sebegitu tak pentingnya kah aku?" "Apa artinya aku bagimu' "Biarkan aku menjadi satu-satunya alasanmu untuk tersenyum dan tertawa." OneShoot. KookV/VKook/TaeKook. bxb. dldr. rnr juseyo
**Your Voice**

"Jungkook-ah!"

Teriakan seseorang menggema di seluruh penjuru lorong penghubung kelas. Namja bersurai cokelat lembut yang berteriak tadi tak terlalu memikirkan seluruh tatapan dan tanggapan murid lain yang berada disepanjang lorong kelas 11.

"Jungkook-ah tunggu aku!" Teriak namja itu lagi membuat seorang namja tinggi bersurai sehitam pualam hanya bisa menghentikan langkah kakinya dan memasang wajar datarnya.

"Bisa tidak untuk tidak teriak-teriak begitu? Jangan membuatku malu, hyung." Ujarnya dingin membuat namja bersurai cokelat lembut itu hanya terdiam dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hilangkan kebiasaan teriak-teriakmu itu. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya. Sangat mengganggu." Lanjutnya lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

…

"Jungkook-ah lihat! Lihat! Jimin bilang ada potongan harga untuk para pasangan di Cafe Meotcha. Bagaimana kalau nanti pulang sekolah kita-"

"Aku ada latihan sepak bola. Aku tidak bisa." Potong Jungkook membuat ekspresi ceria diwajah namja bersurai cokelat itu luntur seketika tergantikan dengan seulas senyum yang terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang namja lain yang berjalan mendekati meja mereka dikantin. Jungkook tak begitu memperhatikan lagipula ramen dihadapannya lebih terlihat menarik dari pemandangan sekitarnya.

"Hei Taehyung-ah bagaimana? Apa nanti sepulang sekolah kau dan Jungkook jadi ikut aku dan Yoongi hyung ke Cafe Meotcha?" Ujar namja bersurai orange yang bername tag Park Jimin.

Taehyung, namja bersurai cokelat lembut yang duduk dihadapan Jungkook hanya bisa memberikan seulas senyum dan gelengan kepalanya kepada sang sahabat. Yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas saja. Ia sudah tahu pasti akan selalu berakhir seperti ini.

"Aku lupa jika Jungkook ada latihan sepak bola sore ini. Kau tahu kan jika sore ini akan diadakan seleksi untuk mewakili tim untuk bertanding bulan depan? Dan aku akan menemaninya juga latihan hari ini untuk menyemangatinya. Maaf ya Chim…"

"Arraseo, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku pergi. Aku akan memesan makanan dulu, ne?" Ujar Jimin lalu berlalu dari meja tempat Jungkook dan Taehyung duduk.

Taehyung hanya diam dan mencoba kembali menikmati bento pesanannya begitupun Jungkook yang tampak masih setia menikmati ramennya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetikpun kepada Taehyung. Bahkan mengucapkan maaf karena membuat Taehyung sedikit kecewa saja tidak.

- _Apa sebegitu tak pentingnya kah aku?-_

…

"JUNGKOOK-AH SEMANGAT!"

"OPER BOLANYA! OPER!"

"AWAS JUNGKOOK-AH!"

Dari tengah lapangan, Jungkook hanya bisa menggeram dan mencoba mengumpulkan kembali konsentrasinya. Sungguh skor timnya sudah tertinggal sangat jauh dan terima kasih kepada Kim Taehyung yang terus menerus berteriak memanggil namanya dan membuat dirinya menjadi tak bisa berkonsentrasi hingga bola yang tadi berada dalam kuasanya beberapa kali direbut oleh lawan membuat timnya tertinggal skor cukup jauh.

"JUNGKOOK-AH CEPAT BAWA BOLANYA!"

"AYO JUNGKOOK-AH KAU PASTI BISA!"

Bola berwarna hitam putih itu tertendang dengan begitu kerasnya mengenai pagar kawat disisi lapangan bersamaan dengan suara pluit panjang tanda waktu latihan sudah habis. Jungkook sungguh merasa kesal. Ia begitu menyalahkan Taehyung dan segala teriakan memalukannya itu karena memecahkan konsentrasinya hingga membuat tim nya kalah dalam sesi latihan sebelum perlombaan.

Dengan wajah memerah dan penuh peluh, Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya ke sisi lapangan, tempat Taehyung menunggunya. Namja bersurai cokelat lembut itu hanya bisa memasang wajah memelas. Ia tahu Jungkook pasti sedang kesal kepadanya dan ia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan bertingkah norak seperti itu. Berteriak-teriak tidak jelas membuatku tak bisa berkonsentrasi seperti ini. Kau senang mempermalukanku dan membuat aku gagal dipilih untuk mewakili tim di pertandingan bulan depan ya?" Ujar Jungkook dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi membuat Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan kata-kata maaf berulang kali.

"Hei Jungkook-ah kemarilah!" Teriak salah seorang namja dari tengah lapangan. Itu adalah salah satu senior Jungkook dan juga kapten tim sepak bola. Tanpa membuang waktu, Jungkook pun kembali berjalan menuju ke lapangan meninggalkan Taehyung yang terus menundukkan kepala dan berurai air mata.

"Kenapa kau memarahi kekasihmu, Kook-ah?" Tanya Namjoon, senior dan kapten tim Jungkook.

"Aku kesal dengan tingkah noraknya itu. Dia mau mempermalukan aku apa?" Balas Jungkook dengan nada kesal yang amat kentara.

"Hei jangan begitu, kasihan dia. Aku justru iri padamu karena ada yang menyemangatimu seperti itu. Percayalah suatu saat kau pasti sangat membutuhkannya." Ujar Namjoon.

"Tak akan. Aku tak akan pernah membutuhkan hal seperti itu, hyung."

…

Sepanjang perjalanan, Taehyung hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat suasana hati Jungkook semakin memburuk karena kegagalannya untuk mewakili tim sepak bola untuk bertanding bulan depan. Dengan langkah perlahan, Taehyung mencoba menjaga jaraknya dari Jungkook yang berjalan didepannya.

"Bisa tidak kalau jalan lihat ke depan? Kalau kau jatuh atau apa, aku juga yang akan repot!" Tegur Jungkook membuat Taehyung mau tak mau mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke arah depan. Ia tak mau membuat Jungkook semakin marah padanya. Ia tak mau membuat Jungkook kerepotan menjaganya meski didalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, ia sangat mengharapkan sikap manis Jungkook padanya meski ya itu hanya bisa menjadi angan seorang Kim Taehyung saja.

"Berhenti disini saja. Aku baru ingat jika aku harus mampir dulu ke suatu tempat. Kau bisa pulang duluan, Kook-ah." Ujar Taehyung dengan kepala yang sedikit mendongak, mencoba menatap Jungkook meski namja bersurai pualam itu sama sekali tak menolehkan kepalanya dan memandangnya.

"Oh baiklah. Aku duluan kalau begitu." Ujar Jungkook dingin lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berdiri terdiam ditepi trotoar bersamaan dengan sebulir air mata yang mengalir diujung mata kirinya.

- _Apa artinya aku bagimu, Kook-ah?-_

…

Sudah satu minggu berlalu dan Jungkook menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Pergi sekolah di pagi hari dan ikut latihan sepak bola setelahnya. Terus begitu seperti rutinitas biasanya. Namun ada yang sedikit aneh dengan ketidak munculan seseorang di sekitarnya. Padahal biasanya, dimanapun Jungkook, Taehyung pasti ada dan selalu mengekorinya kemanapun. Lagipula itu sudah bukan lagi hal aneh saat mendapati Taehyung berada disekitar Jungkook karena namja manis bersurai cokelat itu adalah kekasih dari namja dingin bermarga Jeon itu.

Tepat 3 bulan yang lalu, dengan berani dan percaya dirinya Taehyung mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada Jungkook. Sebenarnya tak bisa dikatakan berjalan lancar juga karena Taehyung yang terlihat sangat gugup dan berbicara terbata-bata pada Jungkook di taman belakang sekolah waktu itu. Apalagi tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Jungkook selain sebuah gumaman dan helaan nafas yang entah bodoh atau apa yang Taehyung anggap sebagai pernyataan 'iya'. Dan sejak saat itupula lah hidup Jungkook dipenuhi oleh suara dan tingkah -menyebalkan dan berlebihan- dari seorang Kim Taehyung yang begitu mengubah hidupnya dari yang damai dan tenang menjadi ramai dan penuh kebisingan.

Jungkook cukup bersyukur selama seminggu ini hidupnya sudah kembali seperti semula. Damai dan tenang tanpa kehadiran dan suara berisik Kim Taehyung. Meski begitu, ia tak tahu menahu kabar kekasihnya selama seminggu ini. Kenapa? Well karena biasanya yang sering menghubungi terlebih dahulu itu adalah Taehyung. Bahkan hampir tiap menitnya Jungkook sering kali mengumpat karena merasa terganggu dengan segala pesan yang Taehyung kirimkan padanya yang hampir semuanya tak pernah dibalas oleh Jungkook. Keterlaluan? Tidak juga, lagipula apa Kim Taehyung itu tak ada pekerjaan lain selain mengganggu dirinya?

Mungkin dia sudah sadar jika dia cukup mengganggu. Begitulah yang selalu Jungkook pikirkan saat dirinya sudah tak menemukan keberadaan Taehyung disekitarnya dan tak mendapati pesan-pesan darinya.

Dengan kedua tangan berada didalam saku celana, Jungkook berjalan santai menuju ke sebuah kantin. Ia lapar, tentu saja apalagi setelah 3 jam lamanya ia harus duduk manis dan mendengarkan gurunya menjelaskan rumus-rumus menjijikan didepan kelas. Namun belum sampai di kantin, Jungkook merasa ada yang menarik belakang jas biru yang dikenakannya membuat dirinya sedikit tertarik. Kuat juga tenaga orang itu.

Baru saja Jungkook ingin mengumpati orang yang dengan berani-beraninya mengibarkan bendera perang padanya, sebuah bogeman langsung ia dapatkan dari orang itu. Karena tak memiliki kesiapan, tubuh Jungkook pun menjadi terhuyung ke samping hingga hampir membentur kaca jendela kelas.

"Sudah cukup aku bersabar dengan segala tingkah sok mu itu, Jeon Jungkook! Sudah cukup aku mendengar berbagai pembelaan Taetae untukmu! Dan pada akhirnya kesabaranku selama ini sudah habis. Kau benar-benar brengsek Jeon! Kau pikir Taetae itu mainanmu yang bisa kau rusak dan kau buang begitu saja setelah kau bosan menyakitinya? Kau-"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau! Jauhi Taehyung mulai dari sekarang! Aku muak melihat wajahmu disekitarnya. Jauhi dia atau tinjuku ini yang kau dapatkan!" Ancam Jimin membuat Jungkook menunjukkam seringaiannya.

"Tanpa kau minta pun dengan senang hati aku akan menjauhinya. Lagipula kau pikir aku suka dengan kehadirannya di sekitarku? Dia itu pengganggu. Sampaikan salamku padanya. Katakan aku tak pernah mencintainya. Dia hanya terlalu bodoh karena dia menganggap aku menerimanya menjadi kekasihnya hahaha.." setelahnya Jungkook langsung berjalan meninggalkan Jimin yang semakin kuat mengepalkan tangannya.

- _Kita lihat saja. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu semudah itu setelah kau menghancurkan sahabatku. Lihat saja!-_

…

Suara dengungan mesin pendingin menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan serba putih dengan bau khas obat-obatan yang menjadi tempat berbaringnya seorang namja manis. Sudah hampir dua minggu ini ruangan serba putih itu menjadi rumah kedua untuknya membuat kedua orang tua dan sahabatnya mau tak mau harus bolak balik ke sana untuk menjaganya. Perban masih dengan setia membalut tangan kanan, kaki kanan, menyembunyikan luka yang ia dapatkan dari kecelakaan dahsyat yang ia alami dua minggu sebelumnya. Beruntung perban yang berada dikepalanya sudah bisa dilepas dan hanya tergantikan dengan beberapa plester yang mencoba menutupi luka-luka kecil yang didapatinya.

Siapa yang pernah menyangka jika namja semanis dan ceria seperti Kim Taehyung bisa terlihat lemah dan menyedihkan seperti saat ini? Jimin sebagai sahabatnya pun tak pernah melihatnya semenyedihkan ini. Sahabatnya yang cerewet itu selalu tersenyum, tertawa dan tak akan pernah berhenti bercerita apapun yang menurutnya menarik meskipun terkadang selalu bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terluka dan sedihnya. Mengingatnya, Jimin jadi begitu merindukan senyum Taehyung, derai tawa dan juga suara berisiknya. Sudah lama sekali dari terakhir kali ia mendengar semuanya dengan jelas.

"Hai Tae. Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Ujar Jimin saat mendapati sang sahabat baru saja membuka mata.

Taehyung hanya terdiam dan menatap Jimin membuat Jimin menjadi ingin menangis saja. Ia begitu merindukan senyum dan suara tawa Taehyung bukan tatapan memelas dan menyedihkan seperti ini dari sahabatnya. Namun karena tak ingin membuat Taehyung sedih, Jimin pun mencoba menunjukkan senyumnya dan mulai menceritakan tentang sekolah, ekskul dance nya bahkan kencannya bersama sang kekasih yang lebih tua satu tahu dari mereka yang kini sudah duduk dibangku kuliah.

Taehyung hanya mendengarkan dalam diam dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum dikala Jimin tertawa saat menceritakan hal konyol yang ia lakukan disaat kencan terakhirnya bersama sang kekasih dua minggu yang lalu, tepatnya sebelum kecelakaan yang menimpa Taehyung terjadi. Kekasih Jimin, Min Yoongi sudah tahu mengenai hal ini karena Jimin bukanlah orang yang pandai menyembunyikan apapun. Ia akan selalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya, apa yang ia rasakan ataupun hal-hal yang membebani pikirannya. Yoongi pun beberapa kali sempat datang menjenguk Taehyung sekaligus menemui Jimin yang jarang ia temui. Yoongi sangat mengerti dan memakluminya karena ia tahu betapa Jimin menyayangi Taehyung sahabat dari masa kanak-kanak itu.

"-lalu Yoongi hyung marah dan mengatakan padaku jika ia tidak mau pergi kencan denganku lagi hahaha bukankah itu sangat lucu, Tae?" Ujar Jimin namun seketika tawa itu berhenti dan menghasilkan tatapan sedih diwajah Jimin.

Taehyung tau. Ia sangat tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jimin sekarang. Meskipun Jimin tak mengatakan secara langsung padanya, persahabatan yang sudah terjalin lebih dari 10 tahun ini sudah membuat mereka saling mengerti akan perasaan masing-masing. Taehyung hanya bisa memberikan kekuatan dari tatapan matanya kepada Jimin karena hanya itu yang bisa ia berikan. Sahabatnya, Park Jimin memiliki hati yang sangat lembut berbeda dengan tampilan dan tubuh kekarnya. Ia begitu peduli dan menyayangi Taehyung bahkan sudah menganggap Taehyung seperti adiknya mengingat Jimin memang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Taehyung.

"Maaf, Tae. Tidak seharusnya aku begini, kan?" Ujar Jimin membuat sebelah tangan Taehyung yang bebas dari perban meraih tangan Jimin dan menggenggamnya, mencoba menyampaikan kekuatan padanya.

"Harusnya aku yang menghibur dan menyemangatimu, Tae. Maaf.. aku malah jadi lemah seperti ini." Jimin balik menggenggam tangan Taehyung dengan erat seolah mencoba menyampaikan rasa sedih dan betapa rindunya ia akan sosok Taehyung yang ceria dan berisik. Dan ia begitu terpukul saat mengetahui jika sosok sahabatnya itu tak akan pernah bisa kembali menjadi sosoknya yang dulu. Yang selalu tertawa, ceria, dan cerewet karena Taehyung sudah kehilangan semuanya. Taehyung sudah kehilangan sebuah hal penting di dalam hidupnya.

- _Biarkan aku yang menjadi satu-satunya alasanmu untuk tersenyum dan tertawa kali ini, Tae.-_

…

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis didepan kelas menjadi ke arah jendela. Ia bosan, sungguh. Mendengarkan sang guru yang terus bercerita tentang sejarah Korea membuatnya mengantuk dan merasa sangat bosan, karena nya ia ingin mencoba mencari pengalihan.

Onxy hitam itu beredar ke sebuah lapangan hijau sepak bola dimana disana sedang terlihat murid-murid dari kelas senior sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Berlari, mengecoh lawan dan mencoba memasukkan bola ke dalam gawang. Namun perhatiannya kini tiba-tiba sudah beralih kepada salah seseorang yang duduk dipinggir lapangan sendirian. Ia memang mengenakan seragam olahraga yang sama dengan mereka yang berada di tengah lapangan namun tampaknya orang itu sama sekali tak berniat untuk bergabung atau memang karena tak bisa? Jungkook terus memandangi orang itu, memandangi senyumnya, meneliti penampilannya hingga ia sadar jika sebelah tangan dan kaki orang itu masih terbalut dengan perban.

- _Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa kaki dan tangannya diperban seperti itu?-_

"Jeon Jungkook, bisa kau ulangi apa yang telah ibu sampaikan tadi?" Ujar guru sejarah pada Jungkook.

"Hmm itu…"

"Tidak bisa? Sekarang keluar! Dan temui saya nanti setelah kelas selesai." Ujar guru sejarah itu. Jungkook berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum melangkah keluar kelas.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Entah mengapa ruangan itu menjadi pilihannya. Ia hanya merasa mengantuk dan menganggap ruang kesehatan pilihan yang tepat untuknya untum berbaring dan tidur disana terlebih ruangan itu pasti sangat sepi. Dan benar saja Jungkook bersorak karena tak mendapati siapapun di dalam ruang kesehatan itu. Jungkook membaringkan tubuhnya di salah satu ranjang dan menarik tirai yang membatasi antara ranjang dan ranjangnya yang lain. Ia mencoba memejamkan mata dan tertidur disana. Setidaknya hingga bell istirahat berbunyi.

"Sudah ku bilang agar kau diam ditempatmu kenapa kau masih saja keras kepala sih? Kakimu ini masih belum sembuh benar. Bagaimana jika semakin parah? Ayo kita keruang kesehatan! Aku ingin meminta Choi Uisa untuk memeriksanya." Ujar Jimin sambil mencoba merangkul Taehyung dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Taehyung tadi sempat terjatuh saat beranjak dari tempatnya duduk di pinggir lapangan membuat Jimin sangat khawatir, terlebih lagi posisi Taehyung yang jatuh itu menekan kaki kanannya yang masih terperban. Tanpa membuang waktu, Jimin pun langsung membopoh tubuh Taehyung dan membawa namja itu ke ruang kesehatan.

"Sekarang duduk disini. Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali setelah menemukan Choi Uisa." Ujar Jimin lalu setelahnya langsung berlari meninggalkan Taehyung yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjang sendirian.

…

Tidur Jungkook terasa terganggu saat mendengar beberapa barang yang tergeser dari tempatnya semula. Ia sempat berdecak dan ingin mengumpati orang yang menggangu tidurnya itu.

 _Srakkk_

"Apa yang kau-" Jungkook langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menahan tubuh orang itu yang hampir saja limbung saat mencoba untuk meraih tongkat besi penyangga tubuhnya.

"Astaga kenapa kau bisa seceroboh ini sih? Dan temanmu itu bodoh atau apa? Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkanmu sendirian disini dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini?" Ujar Jungkook lalu memberikan tongkat besi itu pada Taehyung.

"Dan kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini, eoh? " lanjutnya sedikit penasaran.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tak tuli kan? Kau juga bisa bicara kan?" Ujar Jungkook menuntut jawab.

Taehyung hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan Jungkook. Namja itu bahkan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak berniat sama sekali untuk menatap Jungkook membuat Jungkook berdecih.

"Hei kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jungkook sambil lalu saat melihat Taehyung yang mencoba beranjak keluar dari dalam ruang kesehatan.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Jimin sudah kembali bersama dengan Choi Uisa. Dari sikapnya, ia terlihat terburu-buru sekali. Dan mata Jimin membelalak saat mendapati Jungkook berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Yak! Sedang apa kau disini? Dan dimana Taehyung?" Tanya Jimin dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Mana aku tahu. Dia pergi begitu saja se-"

"Brengsek!" Umpat Jimin lalu kembali keluar dari dalam ruang kesehatan untuk menemukan Taehyung.

...

Jungkook baru saja keluar dari dalam ruang guru setelah satu jam lebih merelakan waktu pulangnya hanya untuk mendengarkan ceramahan tak penting guru sejarah yang mengeluarkan dari kelasnya tadi. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia mendapati seseorang yang terlihat sedang asik membaca sebuah novel di depan ruangan dance dengan ditemani sebuah tongkat besi yang bersandar apik disebelahnya. Merasa tertarik, Jungkook mencoba mendekatinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba membuat namja itu -Taehyung- sedikit berjengit karena terkejut. Dirinya hanya terlalu fokus pada bacaannya sehingga tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain, apalagi orang itu adalah Jeon Jungkook, keka- ah masihkah boleh dirinya menyebut Jungkook sebagai kekasihnya?

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kaki dan tanganmu bisa jadi seperti ini? Apa ini alasanmu selama beberapa minggu ini tak masuk ke sekolah? Bukankah biasanya kau selalu datang menempeliku dan berteriak-teriak memanggilku? Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, aku cukup senang sih bisa kembali ke kehidupan normalku seperti dulu yang damai dan tenang. Tapi… hei kau mau kemana?" Teriak Jungkook saat Taehyung mencoba untuk beejalan pergi menjauhinya.

Mendengar keributan dari arah luar, Jimin pun tak bisa tinggal diam. Ia langsung segera meminta ijin kepada Hoseok, ketua ekskul dance nya untuk pulang terlebih dulu.

"Taehyung-ah tunggu! Brengsek kau Jeon!" Umpat Jimin sebelum menyusul Taehyung yang terlihat berjalan susah payah dengan bantuan tongkatnya.

- _Apaan ini? Drama picisan apa lagi ini? Menyebalkan!-_

…

Jika boleh jujur, didalam lubuk hatinya terdalam, terkadang Jungkook merasa merindukan sosok itu. Sosok yang sudah beberapa minggu ini terlihat menjauhi dan mengacuhkannya. Sosok yang terlihat begitu lemah dengan perban yang membalut tangan dan kakinya serta tongkat besi yang membantunya untuk berjalan. Kasihan? Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Ia merasa sangat penasaran apa yang telah terjadi dengan Taehyung sang kekas- hmm sepertinya kepala Jungkook sedikit terbentur karena tak biasanya ia menganggap Taehyung itu sebagai kekasihnya. Kekasih. Oke, kekasih. Ya bagaimanapun mereka atau lebih tepatnya Jungkook ataupun Taehyung sama sekali tak pernah mengucapkan kata putus jadi mereka masih menjadi sepasang.. kekasih kan?

"Kekasih? Apa-apaan! Bahkan aku saja tak menerima langsung pernyataannya waktu itu." Gumam Jungkook lalu menendang beberapa kerikil yang ia temui di sepanjang jalan menuju ke rumahnya.

"Tunggulah disini Tae. Aku akan membelikan minuman untukmu. Jangan kemana-mana, oke?"

Entah Tuhan memang sedang mencoba mempermainkannya atau apa, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Jungkook bertemu dengan Taehyung. Entah sebuah kebetulan atau sebuah takdir. Jungkook memandang ke arah samping kanannya yang menunjukkan sosok Taehyung yang sedang duduk manis dibangku taman. Sesekali namja itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum saat melihat sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang tertawa-tawa dan bermain balon gelembung.

"Hei Taetae! Ini minumanmu!" Tak berapa lama, Jimin pun memberikan sebotol air mineral yang ia beli dari mesin minuman diujung taman.

"Wahh entah ini kebetulan atau apa kita bisa bertemu lagi disini." Ujar Jungkook membuat Jimin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap nyalang ke arah Jungkook. Baru saja Jimin ingin menghajar Jungkook, sebelah tangan Taehyung sudah menarik tangan kirinya, menahan Jimin.

"Ohh maaf aku tak bermaksud mengganggu kesenangan kalian. Aku hanya hmm apa ya? Heran saja. Beberapa bulan lalu ada seorang namja yang mengejarku dan menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi hmm apa ya ini? Aku mendapatinya sedang pergi berkencan atau apapun itu dengan namja lain yang ia akui dulu sebagai sahabatnya hahaha persis drama picisan." Ujar Jungkook dengan tatapan mata merendahkan kearah Taehyung.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, hah?"

"Aku? Hmm entahlah. Aku hanya ingin bilang aku sangat muak dengan segala tingkahnya. Dan mau mengucapkan terima kasih juga karena ya selama beberapa minggu ini aku bisa kembali hidup tenang tanpa gangguan darinya."

"Jangan bertele-tele. Sekarang, jelaskan apa maumu?"

"Kau diamlah. Jangan ikut campur dengan urusan kami. Dan kau, Kim Taehyung. Apa maumu sekarang?"

"Kau ini memang benar-benar brengsek ya Jeon kau-"

"-ngan." Hanya itu yang bisa Jimin dengar dari celah bibir Taehyung. Jimin hanya bisa menggenggam sebelah tangan Taehyung, berharap dengan hal itu dapat mengurangi emosinya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau tak tuli kan? Kau hanya tinggal menjawab saja pertanyaanku. Gunakan mulutmu itu dengan benar saat orang berbicara padamu. Apa kau sudah kehilangan fungsi dari mulutmu itu, eoh hingga kau tak menjawab?"

"Brengsek kau Jeon Jungkook! Jika kau muak dengannya, ya sudah putuskan saja dia! Jangan mengganggunya! Jauhi dia! Kau-"

"-tus. Aku… mau... kita… putus." Ujar Taehyung sedikit terbata dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Jimin hanya bisa kembali menggeram marah mendengar lirihan dari Taehyung itu.

"Sekarang kau puas? Cepat pergi sebelum aku menghabisimu disini!" Usir Jimin.

"Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang menikmati kencan kalian. Dan oh ya sepertinya kau salah mencapku sebagai brengsek disini. Bukankah yang harusnya kau cap sebagai brengsek itu adalah sahabatmu i-"

 _Bugghh_

Dan pada akhirnya Jimin tetaplah kalah dengan emosinya. Ia sudah tak bisa berlama-lama menahan emosinya. Ia sudah sangat lama ingin menghajar Jungkook dan segala tingkah brengseknya yang sudah sangat banyak menyakiti Taehyung, sahabatnya.

"Ini untuk Taehyung!"

 _Bughh_

"Ini untuk mulutmu!"

 _Bughh_

"Dan ini untuk tingkah brengsekmu, Jeon!"

 _Bughhh_

Jungkook hanya bisa terduduk dengan beberapa luka memar yang didapatkannya dari Jimin. Namja itu rupanya memang tak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya.

Setelah puas menghajar Jungkook, Jimin segera menuntun Taehyung untuk segera pergi dari taman. Ia sudah muak berada ditempat yang sama dengan namja brengsek sekelas Jeon Jungkook itu.

…

Taehyung hanya bisa menatap kosong pemandangan kota Seoul dari balik jendela kamar rumah sakit. Hari ini adalah jadwal rutin Taehyung untuk check up. Perban pada kedua tangan dan kakinya sudah dapat dilepas dan Taehyung sudah bisa kembali berjalan seperti semula. Perkembangan Taehyung memang bisa terbilang cukup pesat. Ini semua berkat bantuan Jimin yang selalu menemaninya. Sahabatnya satu itu tak pernah absen untuk menemani Taehyung menjalani terapi menyakitkan dan memberikannya semangat.

"Hei, Taetae. Apa yang kau lihat?" Ujar Jimin, mencoba menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya.

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum saat mendapati Park Jimin, sahabatnya sudah kembali menemuinya setelah bertemu dengan dokter yang selama ini menangani Taehyung. Taehyung meraij sebuah papan dan sebuah spidol yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

 _Aku hanya melihat gedung-gedung tinggi disebrang sana._

"Aku tahu kau bohong. Maaf…"

 _Kenapa?_

"Maaf.. aku tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Maaf… karena aku tak bisa menjaga.. suaramu hingga.."

 _Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau telah menjagaku selama ini. Aku berhutang banyak padamu, Chim._

"Tapi… suaramu… jika saja aku bisa menahan namja brengsek itu, kau tak perlu mengeluarkan suara terakhirmu itu. Kau tak perlu sampai harus… kehilangan suaramu seperti ini pada akhirnya. Maaf, Tae. Maaf…"

 _Flashback On_

 _Jimin benar-benar kalut saat mendapat kabar dari kedua orang tua Taehyung jika sahabatnya itu baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Taksi yang ditumpanginya menabrak sebuah mobil truk pengangkut besi yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga tabrakan itu tak bisa terelakkan lagi. Sopir taksi dan pengemudi truk naas itu meninggal ditempat, meninggalkan Taehyung sang penumpang yang merintih kesakitan akibat luka di kepalanya dan lehernya yang tertusuk potongan besi panjang._

 _Dan yang lebih naas lagi, potongan besi itu tepat mengenai pita suara Taehyung membuat namja itu terancam tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya kembali. Raungan dan tangisan tentu saja mengiringi jalannya operasi Taehyung saat itu. Dokter sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik bagi Kim Taehyung bahkan sudah melakukan berbagai cara untik menyelamatkan pita suara Taehyung hingga satu cara terakhir ditempuh. Pencangkokkan pita suara._

 _Dokter menjanjikan jika cara ini adalah jalan terakhir dan jalan satu-satunya yang dapat dilakukan untuk kembali membuat Taehyung dapat berbicara kembali seperti semula. Namun setiap operasi, tentulah dapat menyebabkan efek dan resikonya._

 _Operasi pencangkokkan itu berjalan dengan lancar dan dokter menyarankan bagi Taehyung untuk mencoba tak berbicara dan menahan untuk berbicara selama satu bulan kedepan, untuk mencoba menyesuaikan pita suara yang barunya karena bisa saja pita suara itu tak cocok dan dapat menyebabkan pencangkokkan itu gagal dan benar-benar membuat Taehyung tak akan bisa mendapatkan suaranya kembali._

 _Flashback Off_

Taehyung mencoba untuk tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Jimin, mencoba menepuk bahunya, menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Siapapun pasti tak akan pernah ada yang mau mengalami hal seperti ini. Tapi Taehyung sudah tau dan sudah mencoba untuk menerimanya. Berharap cobaan ini adalah bentuk betapa sayangnya Tuhan kepadanya. Berharap dengan cobaan seperti ini, Taehyung jadi lebih bisa mengucapkan syukur dengan segala yang ia miliki. Berharap dengan cobaan ini, ia bisa hidup dengan lebih baik kedepannya. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia harus merelakan suaranya.

…

Jungkook tak pernah tau kenapa ia bisa menjadi sekacau dan sekalut ini. Hidupnya tak pernah menjadi lebih baik setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Taehyung. Entah mengapa kepergian Taehyung begitu banyak menyebabkan kekacauan di hidupnya. Otak dan hatinya sama sekali tak bisa diajak untuk bekerja sama. Disaat otaknya memerintahkan dirinya untuk melupakan Kim Taehyung, di saat itu pula hatinya merasakan kerinduaan akan sosoknya yang sudah tak pernah lagi dilihatnya.

"Kau tampak kacau. Ada apa?" Ujar Namjoon, ketua tim sepak bola saat mendapati Jungkook yang duduk termenung dipinggir lapangan sendirian. Kegiatan ekskul baru saja selesai.

"Aku tak apa."

"Dimana kekasihmu? Aku sudah lama tak pernah melihatnya lagi menunggumu disini."

"Kami sudah berpisah, hyung."

"Wah sayang sekali. Padahal dia sangat manis dan periang. Sangat terlihat cocok denganmu. Tapi ya itu keputusan kalian sih." Ujar Namjoon yang hanya dianggap angin lalu saja oleh Jungkook.

"Ehh tunggu! Bukankah itu dia?" Tanya Namjoon dengan sebelah jari menunjuk ke arah pinggir lapangan sebrang membuat Jungkook langsung menolehkan kepalanya, mengikuti arah telunjuk Namjoon.

Jungkook dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang Kim Taehyung dengan pakaian santai berjalan ke arahnya dengan ditemani oleh seorang Jimin yang sesekali mencoba memanggil-manggil Taehyung untuk berhenti dan pergi dari sana.

"Err sepertinya aku harus pergi. Dahh." Pamit Namjoon sesaat setelah Taehyung sampai ditempat Jungkook berada. Taehyung memberikan seulas senyumnya pada Namjoon yang kini sudah berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Taetae, ayo kita pergi. Kau-" belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Taehyung sudah menahannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, meminta Jimin untuk berhenti dan memberikannya kesempatan terakhir untuk berbicara pada Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya membulatkan matanya saat melihat Taehyung yang mulai menggerak-gerakkan tangan dengan gerakan bibir yang mengiringi. Jimin hanya menggenggam kedua tangan pada sisi tubuhnya menahan gejolak di dalam hatinya saat ini.

Jungkook masih terdiam sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi hingga Taehyung membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberikan senyumnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih bingung, mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi.

- _Maaf jika kehadiranku ini kembali mengganggumu. Aku janji ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku berdiri dengan jarak sedekat ini denganmu. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sempat menjadi seseorang yang special untukku meski mungkin kau tak pernah membalas perasaanku. Ini adalah hari terakhirku di sini. Aku menemuimu saat ini untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Mungkin kau bingung dengan penyampaianku saat ini. Aku kehilangan suaraku dan hanya ini cara satu-satunya yang bisa aku lakukan untuk berkomunikasi langusng denganmu selain dengan surat. Jika kau bingung, nanti kau bisa menanyakan langsung pada Jimin tentang apa yang aku sampaikan padamu saat ini. Aku rasa sudah waktunya aku pergi sekarang. Maaf karena aku sempat mencintaimu. Dan selamat tinggal.-_

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 _A/N: gatau deh ini apa. Feel angst nya dapetkah? Hanya iseng buat ini sebenarnya. Aku selalu tunggu review dari kalian. Dan aku dengan sangat terbuka menerima segala kritik dan saran dari kalian._

 _Regards,_

 _Kookie-laTae_

 _Follow my Twitter: Losteu_laTae_


End file.
